Asking Out Tak
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Zim wants more than anything to go out with the girl of his dreams, Tak. Will she accept or deny him? Complete ZATR oneshot. (rated K for kiss)


**Zim took a shaky step forward. Nerve wretched and dripping sweat, Zim did not look like the picture of confidence. Heck, he didn't even look normal. 'I look like a stupid greasy sardine,' he thought miserably. 'Irk, I hope she doesn't notice...' **

Zim found himself at the door of his "enemy", Tak. While one part of himself was trying to be cool, the other was screaming at him to run away. Zim, of course, wanted nothing more than to run. But he had to... No, he must do this!

Feeling a sudden boast in ego, Zim banged on the door and folded his arms across his chest, trying to look macho. She would surly not deny him, after all, he was Zim, destained to rule! (In his opinion, at least)

But when she opened the door, every ounce of hope he ever had shattered. He could feel the blood in his veins pounding, and while he tried to calm himself, it was impossible. Why?

Because this was Tak. This was the girl who was more beautiful than any irken in the universe. This was the girl who didn't treat him like dirt every day of his life. With Tak, his heart flooded with warm emotions. Just thinking about her made him blush.

Which was why he, Zim, must ask Tak on a date.

'Alright Zim, time to play cool. Drag her in with your wit and Zim charm!' his mind screeched at him. He took a deep breath, and...

" Tak..." He mumbled nervously. His face burned scarlet as soon as the words left his mouth. How could he mess this up?!

"Hi Zim. Sup?" she replied cooly, pushing a lock of purple black hair out of her delicate face. Zim wanted more than ever just to kiss her soft cheeks. She was so perfect, that even the incredible Zim felt like a smelly human in her presence!

"Nuthin'... Er... Tak, listen," her expressions changed to confusion. Zim was usually not so awkward or nervous around her. And he at LEAST said his name twice in one sentence. Tak felt suspicious around this sort of behavior.

" So eh... We've known each otter- I MEAN OTHER!" Tak chuckled while Zim's face reddened out of embarrassment. "Umm... Ok where was I? Oh! Tak, I- THE AMAZING ZIM was wondering if you would... Maybe, I dunno, er... Go on a da-OUTING with me?"

Tak blinked in surprise, her face deep cherry. Zim just stood there, feeling like a blushing idiot, shuffling his feet. He thought his heart might explode... Why wasn't she answering!

'She must've denied me, but doesn't want to say it,' Zim thought, his heart sinking. 'Tak is just trying to be nice... Irk, why did I ever think she'd like a sap like me?'

With a limp in his throat, hurt spearing his small body, Zim began to walk away from the house. Tears welled up in his eyes, and fighting them was harder than he expected.

Tak was just a girl, after all. A stupid, female irken. Zim told himself it would've never worked out. After all, love was forbidden. Why would he ever think Tak would break a rule for him?

"Zim, come here, I wanna give you my answer." Tak said, softly. Her voice had a calming effect on Zim, despite his deep saddened mood. Never the less, Zim turned back around to face her.

His heart broke when she gently wrapped her arms around his small waist. He could feel Tak's breathing against his face, and it felt so good he just melted away toward her warm body. He was like neglected puppy, rolling over for her touch.

She pressed her mouth ever so slightly on his, making their lips brush. Zim fought the temptation to close the small gap between their lips, forcing himself to bite his tongue.

"My answer," she replied in a voice that make Zim's legs buckle together. "Is yes." and with that said, Zim could no longer resist. Pressing his lips against her own was what he thought was a fantasy that would never come true. But now here he was, loving her every movement, shivering at her every touch, and pleasure coursing though his body when she caressed his sensitive antenna with such gentle, heart found compassion he thought he might die from pleasure.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

Authors note: Hi to all! This is my second fanfiction (Haven't read the first? It's called 'Tak's New Plan') out of five. I am planning on completing five oneshots of ZATR this year. Maybe more, if I get reviews and faves. (hint hint) Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

FANFICTION NUMBER: 2

BY: APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
